vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternatus
|-|Eternatus= |-|Eternamax= Summary Eternatus is a Pokémon that has only been found in the Galar region. Being the source behind the Dynamax phenomena in Galar, it has been deemed as a noteworthy Pokémon species to reasearch on. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Eternatus Origin: Pokémon Age: Over 20,000 years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Gigantic Pokémon Powers and Abilities: |-|Eternatus=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Longevity (Possibly Type 1 Immortality), Energy Projection, Confusion Inducement and Light Manipulation (Via Confuse Ray), Damage Boost (Via Dynamax Cannon), Energy Absorption, Shockwave Generation (Via Dragon Pulse), Statistics Amplification, Poison Manipulation, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Low-Mid | Via Recover), Power Bestowal, Madness Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Is the being behind the "Darkest Day" and all the Dynamax phenomena in Galar), BFR (Via Dragon Tail), Dynamax, Resistance to Water, Fire, Electric, Bug, Fighting, Poison and (Especially) Grass-type moves, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Eternamax=All previous, Eternamax, Large Size (Type 2), Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Was warping the space-time), Power Nullification (Passively nullifies most conventional Pokémon attacks and passive abilities of others) |-|Eternamax Power Null=Physical Interaction, Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation, Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Martial Arts, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Acrobatics, Plant Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Thread Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Magic, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Precognition, Bypassing of Precognition and Forcefield Creation, Weapon Mastery, Theft or destruction of items, Stealth Mastery, Body Control, Elasticity, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Afterimage Creation, Intangibility, Healing, Absorption (Of nutrients, energy, health, and life force), Regeneration (up to Mid-Low), Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Fragrance Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Petrification, Vibration Manipulation, (Minor) Probability Manipulation, Being forced in place, Damage Transferal, Power Mimicry, Power Reversal, Powers that change the elemental affinity of the opponent, Powers that change its own elemental affinity, Increases to the potency of the opponent's elemental abilities, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Limited Space-time Manipulation, likely Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Far stronger than other Legendaries like the three legendary birds) | At least Small Country level+, likely High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than before, absorbed an infinite amount of energy, warping the space-time) Speed: '''At least '''Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, likely High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ (Can take hits from Zacian and Zamazenta) | At least Small Country level+, likely High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from Crowned Zacian and Zamazenta) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. | Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon, Ice, Psychic and Ground type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= * Pressure: A passive ability that forces opponents to take twice as much stamina from virtually every move against its user, out of the sheer pressure. |-|Level Up Moves= * Poison Tail: The tip of Eternatus' tail glows purple, then it hits the opponent with it, it may poison the target and it has a high Critical hit ratio. * Recover: Restoring its own cells, the user heals by a noticeable amount. * Flamethrower: The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. This may also leave the target with a burn. * Cross Poison: Eternatus slashes in an X formation with poison. It has a high critical hit ratio and a chance to poison * Dragon Pulse: Eternatus fires off a shock wave or a multicolored beam of dragon-shaped energy. * Dragon Tail: Hits the opponent with its tail hard enought to send it flying away. * Confuse Ray: The target is exposed to a sinister ray that triggers confusion. * Agility: The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed of the user. * Dragon Dance: The user vigorously performs a mystic, powerful dance that raises its physical Attack Potency and Speed. * Cosmic Power: The user absorbs a mystical power from space to raise its Durability * Toxic: A move that leaves the target badly poisoned. Its poison damage worsens every turn. * Venoshock: The user drenches the target in a special poisonous liquid. This move's power is doubled if the target is poisoned. * Dynamax Cannon: Eternatus' signature move, which unleashes a strong beam from its core, deals twice the damage if the target is Dynamaxed. * Hyper Beam: Eternatus unleashes a tremendously powerful beam of energy from its maw, but is forced to rest and recharge for a period afterward, rendering it unable to use any of its other moves. * Eternabeam: Another signature move of Eternatus, unleashes a powerful beam at the opponent. This move takes a noticeable amount of stamina from the user, however, leaving it vulnerable after its use. Key: Eternatus | Eternamax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Size Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dynamax Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Gigantamax Pokemon